bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Renge Kondō
Hey Tenny. I just got back from the Subject Test. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 14:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Nice timing. I just got back online lol ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Heh :D Coolio. I'll be eating lunch, but I'm here at the same time. Whacha workin' on? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Finishing up Junsui. It shouldn't have taken this long to finish him, but I've gotten so many distractions that I haven't had the time I wanted to use on editing him. Anywho, he should be done not too long from now. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness :D Perhaps we can even start the RP today --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 15:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sincerely hoping we can. I'm excited. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Last time, when a girl said that to me, I became a father >_> <_< lulz. But yes, I am excited to start a steady RP that will actually allow us to take our time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 15:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Lulz. Okay, I'll let you know when I'm ready. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Alright :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 15:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie, he's done: Junsui Kirei. Also, I will be making his direct student, though we can start the RP without this student, as he will play a primary role later (he will be my second main character, apart from Renge.) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So sorry to interrupt. but Ten, I'm planning to finish off the RP. Is this ok with you? Also, I was asking If I could use the old picture of Ryan's zanpakuto (not the dagger, the sword) for NF. Thanks. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 17:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Ready to start whenever you are Sei. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I just gotta tie in some loose ends over here on my end, and then we're good to go. Btw, Junsui is pure epicness. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! :) Okay, just let me know when you're ready and I'm set to go. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long. You can start this article: The New Age and I'll post right after you do, since I have no clue how to start it lol. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I'm here for a moment. I'll make the first post and then I'm gonna eat dinner while you reply. I'll be on all night. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 21:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Right now, I am alittle busy with some stuff, which should be settled within a half-hour. After that, I'll literally be online all night. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you're ready Sei, I posted. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Woah! I think i saw Sei's match! lol Lone Black Garuga 15:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC)